One job equals a big mess
by Seacat3098
Summary: Here Hermione is the Malfoy's daughter while Blaise and Draco are brothers. Now Mr. Zabini died and left his company to his twin sons, but what does his company supply but medical potions and such with an attached clinic. Hermione wants a job as a healer and what better way then to work at a family friends company clinic. One small problem leads to bigger ones later.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters and all rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

**Hermione pov**

I step out of the fireplace and into my living room only to get engulfed in a hug from my mum Narcissa Malfoy. I hear a chuckle when I start to try and tell her she's choking me when my dad says, "Cissa dear I know you missed Mione but try not to kill her."

"Lucius, it's not my fault that I only used to see my daughter on holidays or summer break. So let me hug our daughter since she will finally be staying over in England now." Mum responded with a glare at him but having a teasing yet serious tone as she was telling him this. "So Mione dear how's your Aunt Bella doing and how does it feel to come back home?"

"Oh well Aunt Bella's fine she was actually very happy when I left but I think that's because she won't have to worry about leaving me when she goes away on business. But coming home feels great. I just want to say hi to Pansy and Daphne tommorow." I respond to my mum as she gets up and goes into the kitchen calling for the house elf Ruby to come and take my bags.

I can now see my favorite one of our five house elves. Ruby is the nicest one and loves the color red like me. She almost always wears some sort of red dress. She then comes over and takes my bags before bowing and going to my room. I now decide to turn towards my amazing dad. "So dad how's life been now that the wars over and Voldemort is gone. I know that you acted as a spy like Uncle Sev. It's been two years since the wars over and I haven't been able to see you because of muggle college and you being in hiding."

"Well it's been truly fantastic now that I don't have to see that physco ever again. Plus the business has been growing as well. So how was finishing up your last term at Rockwood?"

"It was fine I mean I didn't have any great friends I wasn't to sad but still I mean i loved it there."

My mum then comes back in carrying a tray full of teas, snacks, and dad and mine's favorite Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Dad and I have this competition to see who can get the best flavor and I always win. He says I cheat but really I just have great luck.

* * *

I wake up feeling refreshed and completely excited to see my two best friends Pansy and Daphne. As I start to get ready I think of everything that we can do. I start to then pull on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, an emerald green shirt with a silver fox on it, and my chocolate brown Uggs.

I then curl my chocolate brown hair that is just like my aunt's and put it into a side ponytail. Now I have to do is call the them up.

* * *

Two hours later and the three of us are sitting in a muggle cafe in the middle of muggle London. We are laughing at Pansy's story of when she and Daphne had tricked some guys at her school into dying their hair pink when her cell rang and she picked it up. As she's talking I can see her face blushing and I smirk with a look on my face that says she either will spill her guts or I will spill them for her.

As she finishes up she looks at me and says, "That was my boyfriend Ron Weasly and yes I know he helped take down Voldemort, but he is so sweet to me. Besides Daph over there is dating the great and almighty Harry Potter."

She spills all of this just by my one raised eyebrow. At the end of her little confession she has the look a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I then burst out laughing at their heads bowed and waiting for me to reprimand them. I do this in the most unMalfoy way ever. Their heads shoot straight up and stare at me with big doe eyes looking like I'm crazy.

At the end of my laughing fit I say, "I'm alright with you guys dating its not like I can stop you. All what I say is can you introduce me to some people and them so I can meet people over here."

We all laugh at my one condition. We now have decided to go over to the Burrow which is apparently where all of the Weasley's live at. Once we're there they walk right on in and say hello to everyone. I walk in slightly behind them trying to see but also trying to stay hidden from their view.

* * *

At that moment one of the older boys spots me and shouts, "Oi, who are you and what are you doing trying to sneak into an Order meeting. So tell us your name."

As he's saying this everyone turns to look at me and I see my parents, my Aunt Andy, cousin Tonks, her husband Remus and baby Teddy, as well as my godfather Severus Snape, and a handful of others I recognize as my family or family friends.

They are all trying to hide their amusement at what's happening so to show off to them I say, "I will have you know I would never spy on the order. I am here with my friends Daphne and Pansy and to who I am, I am Hermione Malfoy. So let go of my arm before I make you."

He then let go of my arm as I had demanded and I walk over to my family in the other room. Once in there I see the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot, and everyone else laughing at the whole scene in front of them. All what I do is give the classic Malfoy smirk before I go over to Pans, Daph, and four other boys our age.

I walk up to them stick out my hand and say, "Hermione Malfoy and who are you?"

"Harry Potter and its a pleasure to meet you. Your parents speak highly of you. They say that you know martial arts and was the top of your class." He replies, but he looks just like how all of the newspaper articles say. Medium height and build, messy black hair, bright green eyes, and classic round circle glasses.

Next the red head which I presume to be a Weasley says, "My names Ron Weasley. Sorry about my brother Fred he just is protective over everyone here since his twin George almost died." He was tall, lots of freckles, lanky, and bright red hair.

Now the last two boys introduce them selves together the one with the blonde hair and gray eyes says, "My name's Draco Zabini and this is my brother Blaise. Our fathers were great friends before our dad died. Now we have taken over Zabini Corp." He says with a smirk like this is supposed to impress me or something.

"Wow, sooo is this supposed to impress me because it isn't. So I wouldn't waste your breath on trying to impress me. I just got back into the country and now I'm looking for a job as a healer. So unless you have a job available goodbye." As I say this I walk away and over to my parents who are talking to my second cousin Sirius. I can hear them talking about how nice it is that I'm now home even though I'm moving into my own apartment in a week.

As the night progressed I started to become friends with Blaise, Harry, and Ron. Draco though annoyed me to no end because of his giant ego. I did find out that there was a small clinic in the Zabini Corp. building because they supply medical potions and other things that help hospitals. I also found out that they need. A new healer because one of their older ones is retiring soon.

* * *

That night I was so exhausted from the order meeting that as soon as I change into my green tank top and shorts. I went straight to bed and fell asleep. As I was falling asleep though I couldn't get a certain job offer and blonde out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own any of these characters all rights belong to J. k. Rowling **

**Draco pov.**

I get up and think of last night. The order meeting was definitely better and more amusing than it had been for awhile. But honestly as I'm getting ready I can't think of a reason why I tried so hard to annoy Mi, my personal name for Hermione. It's not like I like her. I mean she's cute and all but not really my type.

I start to get dressed in my classic business wear. I wear a green button down shirt, a black tie, and then black pants and a matching jacket. I quickly throw on a pair off black work shoes as I rush downstairs for breakfast.

Once I'm sitting at the island Blaise comes up and says, "As you know John is going to retire any day now. So before you explode let me explain my reason for doing this. I asked Hermione last night if she was interested in the job and she said yes so I told her to come by today so we can officially offer her a position and hopefully finalize the details. But I did this because she's an excellent person to have and should we need help with say a potion or anything else we can give her time off from the clinic and still pay her for her job. So now you may explode."

"Well I want to argue about this but you are in charge of the clinic's staff and your points are very solid and understandable. So I will agree to this, but just don't expect me to always play nice with her understand. Just because of her parents and that you seem to like her doesn't mean I won't fight with her." I tell him as I walk out the kitchen door and on my way to the apparition point.

* * *

By now after I've meet with seven other boring heads of different departments it's now time for the meeting with Mi. Blaise and I are sitting in the main office for her where we greet everyone.

Promptly at three o'clock sharp she is escorted in by Miss. Dongan our secretary, but unfortunately before she walks out she winks at me. I think she was trying to seem seducing but really it came across as creepy.

Once she leaves Mi and Blaise burst out laughing at her little show that she had put on. After they'd laughed for ten minutes I made them stop with my glare that was know to scare people out of their wits. Blaise then resumes his professional aura.

He then says, "Hermione I would like to offer you three choices. One is becoming a full time healer. One is becoming the head of the department of common welfare. While the other is becoming the head but stepping in as a healer when needed. Now you can take up your time to decide by the end of the week we need an answer."

I swear she took less than a minute to decide her answer. She then says that she will take the third option. At this Blaise's face broke out into the biggest grin I've ever seen him wear. Both of us break out into grins to match his.

* * *

Now as I'm sitting here I'm think of just why would Blaise offer the head spot when I realize that now he two of us will have to work with the other closely. All what I can help but think is of the extremely Slytherin like move that was for him to pull. But at that moment in comes the very reason of my thoughts. I see that not only is she walking in with what looks to be a work bag but also with my brother that I need to speak dearly with.

They come in together laughing at something that she had said. I then decide to look as much like a boss that I could when really I was just as excited as Blaise was to have someone young work with us. I then stand up and say, "Good morning Miss. Malfoy I will now show you your new office. If you will follow me please."

Blaise looks at me like I'm insane for acting so professional around her, but really I was trying to remind myself that I'm her boss and she's my employe for some odd reason. We get to her office and I open the door and hold it out for her like the gentleman I am. As she walks in she stares and looks around her office. I think that it's one of the best ones there because it has a great view of the park next door and an amazing lounge area that I love.

The lounge area includes a sofa, love seat, two armchairs, and a coffee table all facing a wide flat screen tv. Mi looks around for a moment before she gives her approval. At this she goes and sets her bag down and sits on the sofa. As she's doing this I stand up and say, "Since you just moved into your new office today I won't give you any files yet but tomorrow there will be a stack of them on your desk.

I walk back to my own office thinking that now my work load will be lighter without having to do some one else's job. But as I sit down in my office something feels off. I look around my office and find that there's nothing for me to do so I get up and walk down to Mi's office.

I knock on the door and hear hear say come in. As I come in I sit down in the middle of the couch and turn the tv on to the latest quidditch game. She then looks up at me and says, "What are you doing here I'm trying to organize everything so that my office will be in order?"

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching quidditch."

"Then watch it in your office!" She yells at me getting frustrated.

"As if my office is lonely and besides it's boring there." I yell back at her for some odd reason.

"Well if your going to be here at least be helpful." She responds. Then she turns around and buisses herself with something.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of these characters and they belong to J. K. Rowling**

**Hermione pov**

It's been almost a month now that I've started working at Zabini Corp. Really after the first day I started to fall into a pattern. Come in walk up with Blaise, go to my office, get everything set up. Then Draco will come in give me my files leave then come back in. I tell him to get out he tells me he's staying then puts on a show. It's been like this everyday for the past month that I come in to work.

As I'm getting ready I put on my red blouse with the ruffles at the collar with my high waist line black skirt and black stiletto heels. I put on some light makeup to brighten up my mocha colored eyes. I then look at the clock and realize I'm going to be late.

Right as I'm rushing out the door I grab my matching black jacket and rush to the apparition point to get to work on time. As walk in my secretary and new best friend Ginny Weasley comes to tell me that I need to go to the clinic because five of the healers are out from the wizarding version of the flu.

* * *

I walk into the clinic, pick up a clipboard, and call out the name on there. What shocks me most is that one of my old school mates comes up and tells me that it's his sister who's unwell. I walk them into the exam room and ask for the symptoms. The little girl them proceeds to say, "My tummy hurts all the time, I throw up whenever I eat, and I always feel warm."

"Ok, well let me take your temperature sweetheart and I can see if you have a fever or not. Now for the tummy ache does it hurt more when you sit, stand, or lie down." I say as I get out my wand and mutter a temperature detecting spell.

"Mostly when I sit or stand but not really when I lie down."

"Well that's good so can you please lie on the exam bed for me. And I now have your temperature you have a slight fever bit it can be taken care of easily. Now where does it hurt most up top or down low." I say while I'm pressing slightly on her sides to get a feel for where it's at. As I'm pressing the very middle of her stomach area she tells me that is where it hurts most.

I then get me wand and say a spell that will show me what exactly the problem is. I start to look at it when I see a problem with the side of her stomach. On the side there is a stomach ulcer that needs to be treated right away.

I pull aside Jake as I tell his little sister to sit up. Once we're out side I say, "She has a stomach ulcer that needs treatment now. If she doesn't get it it could eventually become life threatening. So I would advise you to go to a hospital and get her to a doctor."

"Oh my God, how could I let this happen. I promised my mom that I would take care of her and now she's sick what do I do." He starts to say over and over again.

I then say, "Get her to a hospital and get a doctor there to see her they'll give her a potion that will fix it but she'll need to take it twice a day for the next week."

"Ok, but why can't you give her the potion?" He asks after finally listening to me.

"I technically am not allowed to give her that because this is a clinic but should I go over to one of our hospitals I can sign off on the papers and get you the potion. So if that's what you want to do then I will see you at Jaklyn Hospital at three o'clock to sign the papers off." I tell him. After this he starts to thank me profusely before saying that they'll be there.

* * *

At three o'clock in come Jake and Tali to come and get her potion. I see them walk up to my door and nock on it to ask if they can come in. I answer with a quick yes and they come in instantly. I can already see that Tali isn't doing as well as she,was before and realize how fast I need to work. I then tell her to go over and play with the toys that I keep in my lounge area for when I have little kids to attend to.

It thankfully takes me all of ten minutes for Jake to sign off on the papers and me to give Tali her medicine. Already after she has taken it she starts to look better and seem more alert. As they're walking out Jake stops and says, "So I know that this is random but do you want to go out to dinner with me on Friday?"

I say quickly and slightly excitedly "yes, I would love to go out to dinner with you." I finish off with a slight kiss to his cheek before I turn and walk into my office again. Once I'm safely behind the door I start to get excited about the thought of going out finally.

* * *

I'm now back at the office doing my regular paper work of looking over how the community is growing and seeing if they need more hospitals or clinics and where they should most likely go. That is until my door is flung open by Draco. He comes storming into my office and starts to shout about me missing this morning and how I wasn't here around three.

I then shout back, "Well that's because I was at the clinic. And at three I was at the hospital to treat a patient because I couldn't give her the proper medicine here!"

"Well then next time tell me what you're doing. I was freaking out that weren't here."

"Oh well if you need to know where I'm always going to be at. I might as well inform you that I have a date on Friday evening." With that I grab my jacket, wand, and bag and apparate out of there as fast as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco pov**

I come into the office like every other day, but even before I get to my office I can tell something is off. I throw my jacket into my office before I rush down the hall to check on Mi. Even though the war has been over for two years there are still loose death eaters out there.

I burst through the door to not see her anywhere. As I'm rushing around and looking to see if anything is missing Blaise comes in. He then sees me and says, "Come on we need to have a talk."

* * *

We're now at a cafe sitting with coffee staring at each other when Blaise says, "I know why you were destroying Mione's office. You have feelings for her but you don't know it yet."

"I don't have feelings for her. We can barely be in the same space without fighting." I say, which he knows is true from the many disagreements he had to stop.

"Well then explain why your always in her office and you freaked out when she wasn't there."

"That's because her office is better and I was worried ok. I can be worried about one of my coworkers."

"Well if that's all it is then you should know that she's at the clinic working because we have to many healers out."

At this he got up and motioned for me to either stay a bit longer or come with him back to work. I decide to stay and think over everything that we had discussed.

* * *

I get back to work around three after having lunch with some prospective investors and walking around Diagonal Ally for a bit. I come in and go straight to the clinic to see if Mi is still working or if she went up to her office.

I walk in to see the receptionist Carie, two healers, and a few patients but no Mi. As I'm walking up she stairs I start to think about everything that really has happened. I mean Mi definitely makes my day better and I love to see her smile or giggle. But my favorite part is when she gets excited and her eyes light up.

I finally get to her office to see that Blaise did fix everything and clean it, but not to see the person herself there. I walk in and look around before I rush off to some other part of the building asking where she is.

* * *

I hear now almost a half hour later that she is now in her office. I burst through the door and start yelling at her about me not knowing where she was. She just yells back at me before she apparates out right in front of me.

Right after she left I'm just sitting there in her chair thinking over the stupid things I had said. But what really annoys me is the guy who's going on a date with her.

As I'm leaving her office I close it up thinking that she won't be back until tomorrow. I walk outside and apparate to the best person I could think of to help me in this situation.

I open my eyes and see Pansy's apartment in front of me. I go up and knock on the door. I then hear her call out and some scuffling before the door opens and I see her. She's standing there in a pair of old gray sweatpants, a tshirt, and some boots.

I open up my mouth to speak before she says, "Whatever you have done you may as well come in while you tell me your issues." Whith that she opens the door completely for me and I walk into her nice apartment. I sit down on her blue coach and wait for her to sit. She sits next to me and says, "So what bozo thing did you do this time to screw up something?"

"I got angry at Mione for not telling me she was working at the clinic then going to the hospital."

"Well that does take the cake. I mean you should know better then to try and tell her what to do. So if you want to fix this I advise that you try and not get on her nerves and listen to her."

* * *

A month later Mi has finally forgiven me but my problem now is that her boyfriend Jake comes by the office everyday to see her. I almost yesterday had security take him away but Mi came up and took him up to her office.

I'm sitting at my desk looking over the new statistics on what viruses and vaccines pare becoming more common and more needed when I hear Daphne come running up the stairs and into my office. She starts speaking so fast that it all sounds like a big blue until she takes a breath. I cut in and say, "Daph, tell me what's wrong and how I can help."

"It's Mione she went out for lunch with Jake when all of a sudden a couple of guys jumped out and attacked them they were both put in the hospital."

At this she burst out crying because Mi was like her sister even though she has Astoria. Astoria and her never got along so Mi acted like her sister instead.

when we foot to the hospital I saw almost everyone that cared about Mi but Blaise, but as I was about to ask about him he walked through the doors. We all turn around and look at whose coming in and sigh when we realize they're fine.

It takes us around twenty minutes before the healer comes out and says that Mi's now in stable condition but will have to stay the night.

**okay sorry about the long wait but I had some family issues and I had a ton of test to study for. So I hope I'll update quicker over the break. **


	5. Note

**Hey I know I haven't been updating but I need to know if I should continue my story and if I do could you review it hamlets my day a little bit better. **


End file.
